


Nothing Dangerous

by Ruquas



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was just something the way he wore them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Dangerous

Aaron wore them every day.

 

Well, not every day, Spencer knew that. There were enough occasions were he had seen his lover without a tie around his neck. But Aaron wore them to work. Every single day. 

 

At first it was just something that passed his mind during a case were the victims were strangled with their own ties. That was the first time Spencer realized the devious clothing articles.

 

The second time it was while Morgan wore one. It was rare to see his colleague in a suit with a tie and Garcia seemed to like it. At least if you could go by the numbers how often she grabbed the tie around Morgan's neck and just pulled him wherever she wanted to.

 

Spencer wanted to do that, too. Not with Morgan, obviously. Morgan would let him die without even touching him. Spencer was fairly sure. But he wanted to do that with Aaron. Do that to Aaron. Spencer just wanted to grab the older mans tie and pull him forward, towards himself. He had never dared to do so. But there was just something with them. The way Aaron wore them.

 

But now, Aaron sat next to him and just looked at him.

  
"You can tell me, Spencer. It doesn't matter what it is. I won't laugh, I promise. And no matter what it is, we can at least try.", Aaron said, almost desperate. As if he wanted to know something dangerous that only Spencer knew. But that's not true. Not exactly. It wasn't something dangerous. And Aaron still wore that damn dress shirt with that damn tie.

 

"It's ... it's not important. I don't want to try it or something like this.", Spencer murmured and looked back to his book. He knew that he hadn't convinced his lover. You hadn't to be a profiler to know that Spencer was lying. For a short second Aaron looked disappointed. He couldn't hide it. Not really. Spencer felt bad about it.

 

"I mean, it's nothing big. Or something dirty or dangerous. Nothing with bondage or pain. Well, only a bit pain for pleasure, but you already know that.", Spencer tried to explain. Aaron still looked a little bit sad.

 

"Spencer, it's okay. If you don't want to tell me, that's perfectly fine. Just ... just say if there's something I can do for you.", the older man answered.

 

Before Spencer knew what he was doing, he had already Aaron's tie in his hand and pulled. Not much, just a little tug. It didn't matter. Aaron came towards him. Just like in his fantasy. Careful he pulled a bit more until his own nose almost hit Aaron's nose.

 

"Just this.", he whispered before he pulled his lover into a kiss.

 


End file.
